Tower Dungeon
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Once a month on the full moon, Princess Bubblegum locks herself in the highest room in the tallest tower of the candy castle. Strange noises can be heard, warning the candy people off. What goes on behind closed doors and why can the princess sometimes be heard crying out the name of the vampire queen? Rated M because it's pretty much just sex.


Possibly one of the quickest things I've written in a long time. I didn't even know I could crank out an almost 3000 word oneshot in under an hour anymore. I guess it's because this is a new fandom/pairing for me. Also because it's pretty much just sex. And sex is easy to write.

Anyway, enjoy a little BDSM with my two favorite girls ;D

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

High in the tallest tower of the candy castle, Princess Bubblegum had locked herself away in her room. It was a ritual that no one in the candy kingdom could explain. Every full moon the princess would shut herself up in the tower and refuse any visitors who dared come up to her door.

Rumors of what went on up there abounded, spurred on by the odd noises that could be heard by any brave enough to get close to the locked door of the tower bedroom. Howls of pain, the clink of chains, and the resounding _smack_ of something hitting flesh spooked the candy people away from their beloved princess. They feared for her, but feared more for themselves should they try to interfere.

Besides, every morning after the ordeal, Bubblegum would exit the room seemingly unscathed. Better than that, she would come out happier and more relaxed than she had been in the days leading up to whatever went on up there. So her loyal subjects decided it was for the best if they didn't question their princess.

If only they knew what really went on up there, perhaps they would not be so loyal or quick to take their Princess' word that she was okay. If they could see the dark mauve bruises covering the skin under her dress or the spots on her body where the color was missing completely, they would know that there was something dreadfully wrong with their ruler. That's why she took such pains to keep her dark secret from them.

So here she was again, locked in her room away from prying eyes. The window stood open, the moonlight and a light breeze the only things wafting through. The beams of light illuminated the room, the princess' figure plainly visible on the bed. She was completely naked, rosy pink skin bare to the cool night air and dusky nipples hardening under the gaze of the moon.

Soft moans filled the tower as deft pink fingers traveled lightly over her molten core, the wetness from her aroused sex clinging to her fingers. She wasn't usually one to play with herself, but she had been commanded to do so by the mysterious person she conducted these full moon meetings with. Her mistress would be here any second and if Bubblegum wasn't pleasuring herself she would be punished severely.

The faint whoosh of air was the only indication that someone else had entered the room. The enthralled princess was too caught up in the pleasure of her slick fingers sliding against her clit to notice the other woman in the room. The mysterious figure took in the sight, smirking and feeling her own arousal burning in her tight leather pants.

"I see you remembered to do what I asked, Bonnibel." Marceline the Vampire Queen cooed at her lover, the pink princess starting and looking up at the night-walker from her place on the bed. Marceline let her eyes rove over her lover, pink legs spread and sex dripping wet and ready for her. Tonight was going to be tons of fun, she could already tell.

"You've been a good girl, Bonnie. Now get on the floor. On your knees. Now!" She barked, tugging Bubblegum up by her sticky hair and shoving the naked girl onto her knees. "We're gonna have tons of fun tonight, Bonnie. Aren't we, you little bitch?" She asked, slapping her lightly across the face.

"Yes, mistress." Princess Bubblegum answered back, eyes downcast and body language meek and submissive. This was what she craved all month between their little games. She wanted Marceline to be rough with her, to command her every move and control her pleasure with an iron fist. She wanted to be dominated, to throw away responsibility and just be Marcy's loyal little bitch.

"What to do with my pretty little whore~?" The vampire queen wondered allowed, producing a riding crop from somewhere. "You've been a good girl, it would be a shame to punish you if you've done nothing. So tell me, Bonnie...have you done anything to displease mistress?" She purred, trailing the riding crop over one flushed pink cheek.

"No mistress." She answered, almost disappointed that she hadn't forgotten anything or done anything to deserve punishment. That's why they did this, after all, so Marceline could give Bubblegum the pain and submission she so desperately craved.

"I think you're lying, Princess." The other woman hissed, eyes narrowing. "Or did you forget Wednesday, when you broke our date?" She asked, tapping the crop against the Princess' cheek.

"I told you, I had very important papers to-" She was cut off when the crop popped her in the face, a stinging red welt forming on her skin where it had hit. She sucked in a breath, sex throbbing from the hit, and brought her hand up to the welt.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, you little slut. Turn around and present your ass to me. And keep your legs spread." She commanded, smacking the crop over one of Bubblegum's hard nipples, causing her to whimper. The pink girl did as she was told, rolling onto all fours and presenting her ass to her lover.

Marceline smirked, rubbing the crop over Bubblegum's tight asshole. "What to do first?" She asked, the rhetorical question hanging in the air as she continued to stimulate Bubblegum with the crop. The younger girl could feel the tool pressing and rubbing against her back entrance and her muscles twitched with desire. She whimpered, drawing her lip between her teeth and pressing back onto the crop.

"Did I say you could move?" Marceline growled, swatting Bubblegum's asshole with the crop. The princess cried out, body jerking and desire throbbing through her.

"N-no, Mistress." She gasped out, keeping herself perfectly still. She knew the more she showed how much she wanted it, the more Marcy would drag it out until she was a sobbing, begging wreck.

"You're just begging to be punished, aren't you?" She cooed, swatting her asshole again. The ring of muscles jumped under the smack, a low moan issuing forth from the prone woman. "Roll over, bitch. Show me your pussy."

Bubblegum rolled over, legs spread and sex exposed to the vampire queen. Already she was flushed and throbbing, the normally pink skin inflamed and red with her desire. Marceline licked her lips, eyes bright and hungry. She leaned in, running her forked tongue over the dripping outer lips of Bubblegum's aroused sex. The princess sighed softly, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut. Marceline smirked and pressed one fang to her clit, sucking the color out of it and leaving it a cool mauve color.

Bubblegum gasped, hips canting up and a low whine coming from the back of her throat. Marceline growled again, bringing the crop down hard on her clit. The pink woman cried out lustily, eyes rolling back in her head for a moment.

"Bitch, what did I tell you about moving?" Marceline snarled, hitting her clit again. "Go get me the whip and bend over the bed." She commanded, standing back as the naked girl scurried over to the closet and retrieved a nasty looking black whip. She handed it to her lover and bent herself over the bed, pert ass and glistening pussy both visible in that position. In that moment Marceline wanted to just take her, licking and finger fucking her until she screamed for more. She knew, though, that there were much more fun things they could do.

She took the whip, cracking it experimentally. The princess below her tensed, expecting the sting of it on her back. Instead she relaxed, heaving a quick sigh. But before she could steel herself for another crack of the whip, it was already being brought down on her back. She cried out, eyes going hazy and the skin where it had hit burning like fire.

Again and again Marceline brought the whip down on her back, each time the Princess crying out in a mix of pain and lust. It was like music to the vampire queen's ears and she knew that soon the princess would be begging to be fucked.

Instead she brought out a nifty little machine of her own design, nothing more than a few conducting pads hooked up to a low watt battery, but it got the job done. Flipping Bubblegum over and hiking her up so she was laying back on the bed with her legs spread, she attached the pads. One to each of her nipples and the other to her dripping pussy.

She made a sweet picture, spread out for her and completely at her mercy. Marceline's own sex was throbbing by now, and soon it would be time to make her little bitch service her. But first, she wanted to see her squirm.

She turned on the device, sending shockwaves of electricity into Bubblegum's breasts and pussy. The girl screamed out, thrashing and bucking her hips. This was a new toy, one she'd never tried out before. But as the electricity hummed and shot through her most private areas, she knew that she would be begging Marcy to use it every time they locked themselves up here.

"So the little whore likes having her pussy shocked? You're such a dirty little slut, getting off on the pain. I bet you want a thick, hot cock in you now, don't you? You want me to fuck that tight little pussy, yeah?" She asked, gripping Bubblegum's jaw nearly hard enough to bruise and forcing the princess to look into her eyes. "Answer me, bitch!" She growled, slapping her across the face.

Tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, Bubblegum nodded. Of course she wanted Marceline to fuck her. She'd been wanting that since the last time they'd made time for a quickie while Finn and Jake preoccupied themselves with something wholly stupid to the two lovers.

"Yeah, you'd like that. You're always hungry for cock. But if you want it, you're gonna have to suck it first." She smirked, toying with the zipper of her pants for a moment before pulling it down and prying the tight pants off of her legs. Springing forth from the confines of the black leather, a thick, black strap-on dildo flopped out in all it's plastic glory.

Bubblegum licked her lips, propping herself up on her elbows and sliding off the bed to sit on her knees. She looked up from the floor at Marceline, keeping eye contact as she took the dildo into her mouth and sucked, bobbing her head and deep-throating almost immediately.

Marceline moaned and buried her hand in Bubblegum's hair, tugging harshly as her lover sucked her strap-on cock hungrily. "Good little slut, Bonnie. You know you like that cock. Stop sucking and let me fuck your face." She commanded, purring when her request was heeded. She grabbed Bubblegum's face in her hands and began thrusting, nearly choking the princess with her dong.

"Finger yourself." She commanded, tugging Bonnie back by her hair and slapping her across the face with the wet dildo before forcing it back into her mouth. The pink girl moaned, fingers slipping into her tight, wet heat and thrusting quickly into her core.

Marceline allowed this to continue for awhile, fucking Bonnie's hot mouth and watching her buck onto her own fingers. But it was time for her to get a little pleasure, too. "On your knees. Face the bed." She commanded, withdrawing her plastic cock and kicking her pants the rest of the way off. She climbed onto the bed in front of her lover, spreading her legs and revealing her throbbing wet cunt beneath the fake cock.

Bubblegum licked her lips, leaning in and laving her tongue over the outside of her lover's vagina. She tasted musky and light, something Bubblegum could never get enough of. She flicked her tongue over her lover's clit, paying it special attention.

That earned a moan from the vampire queen and the candy princess took that as a sign to continue. She drew the nub between her lips, sucking and nibbling on it. More moans and Bubblegum knew she was doing well. Her tongue kept working over that little button, Marceline's taste exploding in her mouth with every lick. Two fingers slid easily inside of the aroused organ, quickly becoming slick with her juices.

"Mistress, you taste so good." The submissive partner cooed, laving her tongue once more over the wet sex. "I can't wait to taste your cum." She purred, spreading her fingers and slipping her tongue between them into Marceline.

"Then keep licking, bitch." She snarled, pressing Bubblegum up against her sex. "Don't stop to run your big mouth."

Bubblegum complied, licking and sucking hungrily at Marceline's clit. Her fingers worked in and out of her, thrusting quickly right up into her spot. The vampire queen's moans grew louder and more forceful as she came closer to orgasm.

"I hope you prepared your ass for me like I asked, Bonnie." She cackled, one arm morphing into a tentacle and pressing deep into Bubblegum's tight ass. The princess cried out into Marceline's sex,the vampire's other hand holding her there with no hope for escape. She moaned lowly as her ass was drilled by the tentacle, still eating out her mistress' pussy.

The vampire's taste flooded her mouth as the queen of monsters moaned and came onto her lover's tongue. Princess Bubblegum licked and sucked at her, fingers and mouth coaxing the last of her orgasm out of her. As the spasms of her inner walls around Bubblegum's fingers slowed and eventually halted, the princess pulled back and let her fingers slide out of Marcy's sex.

"Good girl, Bonnie." Marceline purred, threading her fingers through Bubblegum's hair and petting her gently. "Someone's earned a reward. Come, sit on my cock and I'll fuck you." She beckoned, fake dong still standing proudly against her stomach. Bubblegum got up from the floor, facing away from Marceline and allowing the vampire queen to guide her down onto her cock. To Bubblegum's surprise, however, instead of pressing into her pussy, Marceline's cock breached the tight muscles of her ass where the tentacle had been fucking her only moments before.

Marceline looped her arms around Bubblegum's waist, breasts pressing against the pink expanse of her back. The vampire purred and sunk her fangs into her lover's shoulder, drawing the red out of her skin like she had from her clit. As soon as she was seated fully inside of her lover she began thrusting, the pink princess' breathing becoming ragged. Her Bonnie always made the sweetest sounds when she was being fucked.

Bubblegum moaned, arm reaching behind her to tangle in Marceline's hair as her hips worked in time with the vampire's. She could feel every inch of the strap-on in her rear, the sweet tingle of pleasure working up inside of her with every thrust. It was perfect bliss and she couldn't help but melt against Marceline.

A smirk crossed the vampire's face for a fleeting moment as a devious idea popped into her mind. Morphing her arm back into a tentacle, she slithered the appendage into her lover's hot, wet pussy. Bubblegum gasped, mouth falling open and eyes dropping down to half mast.

"I like my bitches like I like my oreos: double-stuffed." Marceline chuckled, alternating the thrusts of her cock and tentacle so that as one exited the princess, the other thrust in fully. Her other hand came down to rub her lover's clit as she filled both holes, the princess going crazy with want. The naked pink skin glistened with a sheen of sweat and her breasts heaved with the effort of drawing breath. She could already feel herself getting closer as she was double-penetrated by her lover.

"M-marceline...oh glob." She panted, squirming and wiggling on the objects inside of her. The movements of her hips became frantic and whimpers and whines bounced off the walls. "Oh glob, Marcy! Harder, please!" She begged, practically sobbing in pleasure. The vampire complied, drilling both of her holes with all of her strength.

It wasn't long until the princess came undone, sobbing and screaming out her lover's name as she came hard, soaking the tentacle and clamping down on the cock in her ass. Marceline sank her fangs into Bubblegum's neck as she came, sucking a huge patch of red out of her skin.

Bubblegum laid against Marceline for long moments, body twitching and chest heaving. The taller girl let her calm down, gently kneading her breasts in a soft show of affection. "You did good, Bonnie." She cooed, kissing up and down her neck. "My good little slut."

Bubblegum giggled, letting her head loll back on Marceline's shoulder. "Mmm, yeah. Only for you, though." She sighed, gingerly lifting herself off of the objects within her. As she slipped off, the tentacle morphed back into a regular hand and Marceline unhooked the strap-on harness, casting the toy aside.

"Better be only for me, Bonnie, or I'll suck all your blood out!" She threatened light-heartedly. She wiggled back onto the bed, pulling Bubblegum with her and laying down. She hugged the pink girl to her chest and buried her face in the mauve patch on her shoulder.

"Whatever, Marcy. Just go to sleep." Bubblegum yawned, snuggling back into her lover and closing her eyes with a soft smile. Marceline didn't answer, already having passed out from the physical exertion of sex. Bubblegum giggled softly and followed her easily into a deep, satisfied slumber.

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

And there you have it, my first Adventure Time oneshot. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
